


A Very Merry Christmas

by Mysterious_Fantasies



Series: Percy's Life [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Coming Out, I promise I'll write a story detailing the incident with Professor McCarthy eventually, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Percy Weasley-centric, Uhh i think that's all the tags I need, Weasley-centric, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Fantasies/pseuds/Mysterious_Fantasies
Summary: Percy is late waking up on Christmas morning, so his brothers decide to go wake him up themselves. As it turns out, they find more than they expected.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Percy's Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 293





	A Very Merry Christmas

The Christmas of Percy’s seventh year, the whole remaining Weasley family and their friends remained at Hogwarts. It was early morning on Christmas Day and the whole family excluding Percy was in the common room, waiting for their older brother to open their mother’s gifts and go to breakfast. After they had waited somewhere between thirty minutes to an hour, the boys decided to head upstairs and gather him themselves. 

Heading up the stairs to the seventh year boy’s dorm, Ron groaned, “Why can’t Percy just get up himself? He’s bloody well old enough to not need someone to come wake him up.”

“Aw, but little Ronny,” Fred said, “He might be extra tired!”

“I know I’d be tired,” George added, “if I had to deal with that in my bed.” The twins shared a look followed by a laugh as the others looked at each other in varying ranges of fear. Just what exactly had they put in Percy’s bed? 

They didn’t have long to think over this before they reached Percy’s dorm and opened the door. The twins entered first, going straight to Percy’s bed, but stopping short when they found it empty. 

“Wha-?”

“Where’d he-?”

Once the whole group had entered the room, they all looked around dumbfounded. The bed they knew to be Percy’s was unoccupied and void of any pranks. The other beds in the room had their curtains open and were empty except for one, and it wasn’t like Percy to not sleep in his own bed. Approaching the bed, they found their brother’s horn-rimmed glasses on the bedside table along with… a quidditch magazine? Whose bed was he in? 

After a fervently whispered discussion, it was decided to open the curtains and see if their brother was there. Fred and George each grabbed one part of the curtain and flung them open at the same time, revealing not only Percy, but also Oliver Wood. 

The freckled boy was laying on top of Wood’s tanned chest, a dark arm wrapped around Percy’s pale body. Wood seemed to be barely awake, placing lazy kisses all over Percy’s head and what he could reach of his face. At the noise of the curtain being opened, he looked up and tightened his arm around Percy’s sleeping form. The redhead nuzzled closer into his bed partner’s body and grumbled lightly, clearly not liking being moved around. 

The couple was so unlikely that the group was silently dumbfounded for several seconds until the young man lying in bed said, “Well, what do you want from us?” He seemed slightly agitated at being interrupted from kissing his partner, but was trying his best not to show it. 

“I- we- you-” Ron supplied helpfully. Fred snickered, but George gave him a look that silenced him. 

“What are you doing sleeping with our brother?” George asked sternly. They may tease Percy a lot -- and that means a lot -- but they truly did love him and were willing to fight to the death for him, even if it meant they’d be against their powerful quidditch captain. They would never let anyone hurt their brother again, especially not after the incident with DADA Professor McCarthy his first year. The man had traumatized the poor boy and it took him almost a year to stop having frequent nightmares about it. Of course, Percy was such a good kid he would never dream of telling any adult what was done to him. That was why when he told Bill and Charlie, the first thing they did was go to Dumbledore himself. The teacher was fired immediately and Percy was never bothered in such a way again, much to the Weasley family’s relief. 

“Well,” Wood started, “I can’t tell you anything that Percy hasn’t agreed I can tell you, but I can guarantee you I didn’t force him to sleep with me.” The twins gave a pointed look at both boy’s lack of shirts and followed that with a questioning look towards Wood, to which he simply shrugged. “It’s more comfortable to sleep without a shirt.”

The movement of Oliver’s shoulders and the rumble of his voice combined caused Percy to wake up, slowly opening his eyes and seeing his younger brothers all standing around Oliver’s bed. He quickly rubbed his eyes and reached across Oliver to grab his glasses. Once he could see everyone, he asked, “What are you all doing in here? Don’t you know the dorms are a private space? I could get you all in trouble for entering someone else’s dorm!”

“But you won't,” George said. 

“‘Cause you love us,” Fred added. 

Percy had a foul look on his face until Oliver kissed his cheek. “Calm down, baby,” he said, “they didn’t mean any harm. I think they just wanted you to join them for Christmas.”

Percy flushed at the somewhat public affection and turned his head away. “Fine. You lot go back down to the common room and we’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

With lingering looks on the duo in bed, the group went back down the stairs to tell the girls about what they saw. 

x

“I don’t think you should look too deeply into it,” Hermione said, “you’re likely to embarrass him.” 

“He ought to be used to it by now,” the twins’ friend, Lee Jordan, retorted smartly. 

“No one should be used to being embarrassed,” Ginny mused, “but sometimes the prat does deserve it.”

“I don’t see how anyone can deserve to be treated the way you all treat him sometimes,” Hermione sighed. The others simply shrugged as they waited for the duo to come down. 

x

Upstairs, Percy groaned as he pushed himself up off of Oliver. He sat up quickly with the intent to get out of bed, but was distracted by Oliver’s rippling stomach muscles as he sat up himself. Percy’s face turned a splotchy red as he averted his gaze, causing Oliver to laugh heartily. 

“So now that we’re alone you can afford to ogle at me?” Oliver chuckled. 

“Shut it,” Percy said quickly, moving to the edge of the bed to stand and head to his trunk at the end of his own bed. 

Oliver laughed, “I don’t mind y’know. I like it when you look at me like that! It makes me feel good about myself. Someone as snobbish and stern as Percy Weasely thinks I’m good enough to stare at!”

“Don’t stroke your ego so much,” the other boy retorted, “and I am not snobbish and stern; maybe analytical and hard-headed but not snobbish and stern.” He grabbed some clothes and started to put them on. As he bent over to put on his trousers, he felt he was being watched. He turned around and found Oliver staring at his arse. He turned red once again and quickly dressed the rest of the way. He sat and waited for Oliver to get dressed, respectfully keeping his eyes to himself, until he felt a hand grab his to pull him up. 

Oliver pulled Percy close and held him there for several seconds. After a moment he began to kiss all over the other’s face, starting with his nose, then his forehead, then his eyelids, then his cheeks, and finally on his lips. Percy returned the kiss gently and they pulled apart smiling. 

“Let’s go meet my family downstairs,” Percy said, taking hold of Oliver’s hand he had dropped and pulling him out of the dorm and down the stairs. 

“What are you going to tell them?” Oliver asked, gazing at his partner, eyes full of love and caring affection. 

“The truth, I suppose,” said Percy, his heart speeding up at the thought of telling his family about his boyfriend. How would they react? Would they tease him more than they already did? Would they even accept him? He had never heard his family talk about any queer people before, so he had never heard any opinions. 

Oliver sensed his anxiety and squeezed his hand, giving the best supporting smile he could. Oliver wasn’t out to his family either, so he could somewhat understand what Percy was feeling at the moment. Percy gave a shaky smile as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They stepped into the common room, still hand in hand.

Ron was the first to speak. “Finally decided to stop canoodling with your roommate and come join us, huh?” He asked, his tone bordering on indignant. 

Percy flushed and opened his mouth before closing it again. He did this several times until he found his voice. “Actually,” he corrected, “Oliver is my boyfriend.” He closed his eyes and waited for the explosion… but none came. He peeked his eyes open slowly and looked at the group in front of him. They were all staring at either Oliver or himself, dumbfounded. 

Hermione was the first to regain her senses enough to speak. “That’s wonderful, Percy! I’m happy for you.” She held a reassuring smile on her face that helped to calm Percy’s nerves. 

“I’m happy for you, too, Percy.” Ginny told him with a smile. Oliver squeezed his hand and smiled at him, but he wasn’t looking to see it.

The twins were the next to speak. “So, little Percy isn’t as pure and innocent as we thought he was,” George teased.

“Looks like he knows more about relationships and such than he let on, if he was able to snag someone as good-looking as Wood here,” Fred commented. 

Percy flushed but smiled nonetheless. It looked like his family was reacting better than he had expected. All that was left was Ron. He looked to his younger brother expectantly, waiting for a response. 

“I’m okay with it,” Ron started, “but are you sure you’re comfortable in a relationship after…” he trailed off. 

Percy nodded, “I am. I’ve grown up and changed a lot since then. I know how to stay out of trouble now.” 

They all pointedly ignored the confused looks from non-family members as Ron nodded. “Good,” he said simpy. 

“Well, what are we all sitting around for?” Lee asked before adding, “Let’s go get some breakfast!” The group all voiced their agreement with his idea and they headed out of the common room towards the dining hall.

x  
They were all enjoying their food at the Gryffindor table together when the twins suddenly appeared behind Oliver. 

“You better be nice to our Percy,” Fred said.

“Or else you’ll be in for it,” George finished. 

“And Percy,” they said in unison, “be sure to tell us if he hurts you.” Their tone was borderline threatening, even as they were speaking with their older brother. 

“I am very well capable of taking care of him if he steps out of line, thank you very much,” Percy told them haughtily before adding, “even though I know he won’t.”

Oliver smiled and pulled Percy into a side-hug from that, to which Percy responded with a kiss on Oliver’s cheek. 

“Gross,” Ron groaned, throwing a grape at the couple, causing a laugh to erupt from both Percy and Oliver. It was a joy for the Weasleys to see their serious brother laughing, and they couldn’t help but join in as well. They finished their breakfasts with smiles on their faces and headed back to the common room to open their gifts, where they each received a Weasley sweater with their initial on it. Overall, it was a very merry Christmas.


End file.
